Joe Jonas one shot for snowashley
by Perfectly Dreaming
Summary: sorry it took about a week, i have midterms this week and les miserables rehursal everyday and ive been working on this story as much as i could! enjoy : the jonas brothers are not famous in this story


I was looking forward to this vacation all summer! My family and I were going the Greece, like we do every year. My friend, Eva, was coming with us; we have been best friends since kindergarten. "Snow White!" that's my nickname, Eva came running into my room with her suitcase in hand. She dropped it and tackled my down from excitement. "Let's go!" she said pulling me and her suitcase out the door. "Wait!" I stop her, "I need my suitcase!" I grabbed it off my bed and she continued pushing me out the door.

The plane ride wasn't too bad, my ears barely popped, I hate the landing part. But it was so beautiful…the beaches, mountains…just breathtaking. Our hotel was amazing, the architecture of the building was extravagant, and you could tell right away that it was ancient. My parents checked in while the luggage was brought to our rooms. "Do you want to go check out this place?" Eva asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, definitely." I smiled.

We walk around awhile, "Hey! Check this out, Snow." Eva stopped behind me. She stopped in front of an old hallway to our right, "Come on!" she tried to pull me. "I don't think we are allowed to go there…." I informed Eva motioning to the yellow tape across that read, do not cross. "Come on! It'll be fun!" she said stepping over the tape. I rolled my eyes and followed her. "It's so dark, how in the world can you see where we're going?" I ask her while feeling the walls. Suddenly I tripped out of nowhere, "Ouch!" a male voice said. "Is someone here?" I asked nervously, Eva clinged onto my arm, "Who's there?" A flash light shown on us…there was a very attractive long-dark-straight-haired man, who looked no older than twenty relaxing against the wall. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you here?" Eva added. "I could ask you the same exact thing, why are you here?" he asked standing up and brushing himself off. "I asked you first…" Eva stated. "Okay i'm gonna break this, I'm Snezana, but you can call me Snow White and this is my friend Eva." "It's nice to meet you, I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joe." He stuck out his hand to shake. I obliged. "So what brings you girls here?" Joe asked. "Adventure, being forced against my will…" I started, "She made me come" I pointed to Eva. "Haha, I meant to Greece…" he said. "Oh, my family and I come here every summer vacation and this year my parents invited Eva to come with us." I explained. He nodded. "You?" I asked. "My family likes to visit countries and explore different cultures around the world, we are always on the road." "That's so cool to be able to do that!" Eva exclaimed. "You would think, I never can have friends or go to a real school or have a girlfriend…I have to spend every second with my family. And when I do make new friends, we always have to pack up and move to a new country or state." He explains frustrated. "Wow…so where were you from?" I asked. "My family is from New Jersey and my oldest brother Kevin was born, but I was born in Arizona. We moved to Texas shortly after and my baby brother, Nicholas, was born. Then we moved back to New Jersey, where my youngest brother, Frankie was born…" he explained, "It was pretty crazy." He finished. "So where are you girls from?" "Macedonia" Eva answered. "Oh that's cool, and you guys speak English perfectly." Joe smiled "and with a cute accent." He winked at me. He is so cute, I think he likes me! "So you never answered my question why were you here when the sign says 'do not cross'…?" Eva asked breaking me from starring at his beauty. "Its quiet and it's a perfect place to think." He answered. "Well…I think we should get out of here before we get into trouble…" he said with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah…" I said as we start walking back.

We managed to reach the lobby unnoticed. "Oh, there they are!" Joe pointed to two curly head boys. "Hey guys! Over here!" he called them over. "Guys, this is Eva and Snow White, girls, these are my brothers Kevin and Nicholas. "It's nice to meet you. " Nicholas and Kevin said. They shook our hands but Nicholas kissed Eva's hand? Wow someone likes her, I smiled. "Kevin!" a dark haired woman around his age called looking for him. "Honey, i'm over here!" he waved her over. "Guys, this is my beautiful fiancée, Danielle." He introduced us. "We met in the Bahamas." He informed. Wow they really do travel everywhere. "Hey guys where'd Nick and Eva go?" Joe asked looking around. Danielle just shrugged. I looked over to the couch…"Found them" I stated. They were making out on the couch… "Okay I could have gone my whole life without seeing that…" Kevin stated and we laughed. I decided to change the subject, "So where are you two getting married?" I asked Kevin and Danielle. "Normally most couples get married and go on a honeymoon, but being that we have gone to most of the places, we are going to go home to New Jersey. I think it would be nice, being that we haven't been home in over a year and we miss it." Kevin explained. "That's great you guys, Congratulations!" I smile. "It was nice meeting you, but we should go unpack…" Danielle said bringing Kevin with her. Nick and Eva return, because they were 'in a meeting' and were busy. (Haha) "So are you guys together now, or what?" Joe asked Nick. He nodded, putting his arm around Eva. Eva looked at him, "We'll see you guys later. Nick and I are gonna go back to the room, so I can grab my swimsuit and we can go swimming." She explained dragging him to the elevator. "I was wondering since everyone left us, if you would like to go to with me to Ladofanaro? It has excellent food and wonderful music." He asked. "Are you asking me out, like on a date?" I asked smirking. "I hope so, that was what I was trying to do…" he answered nervously. "Oh, then yes I would be delighted!" I smiled.

We arrived at Ladofanaro and were seated right in front of the stage. There was a live band playing in Greek, I could only understand some of it , but it was beautiful.

I told the waitress, 'Meraklίdikh' (salad with lettuce, spinach, Roca, tomato, nut, kefalo, halloumi roast, öñýóêï pepper, balsάmiko, and olive oil) and Joe agreed and wanted that too. Joe also ordered 'Ψαρονέφρι πιπεράτο' (Spicy fillet steak).

The food was delicious, I only ordered salad because I wanted to save room for desert. I had 'Brownies σοκολάτας με παγωτό' ( chocolate ice cream brownies) for desert. I laughed while Joe was complaining that he ate too much and now his stomach hurt. Thus the reason I only ordered salad.

The lights dimmed and slow music started playing. Joe stood up, "Would you like to dance, my lady?" I giggled at his properness. "Yes, why thank you kind sir…" I took his hand and found a spot on the dance floor. He gentle wrapped his arm around me and we started swaying to the music. "Snow White?" he asked. "Yeah?"I responded with my chin on his shoulder. He looked at me, "Snow White, would you let me be your prince?" he asked me. I nodded and he kissed my lips and it was amazing. "So, is that a yes?" he asked smirking. "Yes" I nodded.


End file.
